


[Podfic] Learning the Words

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Conversations, First Kiss, Fluff, Historical, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: entanglednow's summary:In which Crawly and Aziraphale are curious about some of the things Adam and Eve do.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Learning the Words

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learning The Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324796) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Learning-The-Words-by-entanglednow-ejigkn)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dkt1tet9nror3ay/GO_Learning_The_Words.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
